Une nuit sang étoile
by Minimiaune
Summary: Alors que je vais mourir, je suis secouru par de mystérieux jeunes hommes : les frères Sakamaki. Qui sont-ils ? Alors que je mène ma propre enquête sur eux, des événements étranges se produisent. Entre amour et mystère, on va suivre une jeune humaine amnésique qui tente d'échapper à l'emprise de ses mystérieux sauveurs tout en essayant de reconstruire les souvenirs de son passé.
1. Il était une fois La nuit

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle fanfic : celle de diabolik lovers à ma façon !  
** **Ne vous inquiétez pas ni vous ne l'avez pas vu ou pas entièrement car dans les prochains chap, je vais essayer de les présenter.  
(PS : L'histoire se passe à peu près après la saison 1) **

**L'histoire est classée T pour l'instant, mais elle va très vite être classée M à cause de la violence entre autre :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter où à me suivre, alors BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Il neigeait depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Les flocons qui virevoltaient dans le ciel s'entassaient progressivement pour recouvrir le sol d'un épais manteau blanc. Il faisait noir. C'était une nuit sans lune. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence oppressant de ce soir d'hiver.

Je grelottais de froid. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais à genoux dans la neige. Je ne savais pas non plus où aller, ni qui aller voir... Peut-être était-ce le froid qui figeait mes souvenirs? Je ne sentais plus le gel qui me mordaient les jambes depuis un bout de temps. A vrai dire, je ne les sentaient plus du tout. Tout mon corps était devenu comme de la glace. Plus rien ne voulait bouger. Je ne voulais pas bouger.

Qui je suis ? D'où je viens ? Je ne savais pas... Je n'en savais rien... Je ne me rappelais de rien.

Une brise glaciale balaya la vallée, me faisant grelotter au passage : tout ce que j'avais sur le dos étaient des habits très légers (de vieux haillons) ; enfin, si on peut appeler ça des habits tellement ils étaient usés et sales. J'était enveloppée dans une petite couverture qui ne m'isolait plus du froid tellement elle était humide. J'avais arrêté de trembler. Je n'avais plus froid dans toute cette neige. Mes yeux vides étaient perdus dans les étoiles... Ces magnifiques astres qui donnent de l'espoir là où il n'y en a pas. Pourtant, ces lueurs d'espoirs étaient fades cette nuit ; fades et chaleureuse en même temps.

Je vais bientôt vous rejoindre...

Alors que je sentait ma vie me quitter dans l'obscurité, j'entendis des voix au loin. C'est trop tard : j'étais en train de mourir. Je sentis quelqu'un me toucher. Une main chaude se poser sur moi. Mais j'avais beau regarder dans sa direction, je ne voyais pas, je ne voyais plus ; juste un océan d'obscurité qui venait d'engloutir toutes mes étoiles. J'entendais des bribes de voix, au loin... Non à côté de moi...

-...Ayato, aide-moi...elle va mourir...

-...est trop tard... Sa vie la quitte...

-... Aide-moi... Il faut l'amener... notre manoir...

-... Je te dit qu'elle est en train de crever !... Laisse-la mourir en paix !...

Je sentis quelqu'un passer quelque chose de chaud autour de moi et me soulever. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aider alors que personne ne me connaissait ; alors que j'allais mourir ? J'étais en train de m'enfoncer dans l'océan de ténèbres. Les voix s'éloignaient mais j'étais bien. Je ne sentait ni douleur, ni froid, ni tristesse. Au loin, une lueur. Une belle étoile qui me disait de venir, de s'approcher d'elle, qu'elle allait me réchauffer. Je me rapprochais, j'avais un peu plus chaud au cœur. Je tendis ma main pour la toucher. Main alors que mes doigts la frôlèrent, je me sentis happée en arrière. Comme attirée par un aimant dont je ne pouvais me défaire.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. Une douleur atroce se répandit dans tout mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je distinga enfin quelque chose. Des hommes... Autour de moi... Il y en avait un qui m'appuyait pas accoups secs sur mon torse. Un autre posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et répandit son souffle dans mes poumons.

Brusquement, je me sentis revenir à moi en aspirant avidement de l'air alors que mon cœur s'affolait. Je me redressa en reprenant mon souffle, comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration pendant des heures. Mon cœur me faisait mal ; il battait très fort et accélérait au rythme de ma panique. Un troisième homme attrapa une fiole au liquide violet qu'il mit dans sa bouche et il pressa ses lèvres contre moi ; laissant échapper ce liquide dans ma bouche. Je me sentis lourde, mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules pour me plonger dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Une review pour me donner votre avie est la bienvenue**


	2. Réveil

**Voilà la suite;)**

 **Je tiens à remercier les gens qui ont prit la peine de lire ma fanfic et surtout à mon premier Suiveur (euse).  
Un review est toujours le bienvenu Alors BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

 _A la lisière d'une forêt, un amas d'ombres se réunit. La lune pleine lune éclairait la vallée avec les pâles rayon de lumière qu'elle émettait. Aucun bruit ne brisait le silence nocturne à l'exception du hululement d'un chouette qui résonna dans toute la forêt. La voix de cet oiseau nocturne se perdit dans la nuit, comme pour présager qu'une menace approchait. Une des ombre s'avança vers une grande propriété et scruta l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un grand manoir qui surplombait largement les arbres en hauteur._

 _\- Elle est ici... Je la sens dormir paisiblement..._

 _\- Donc elle a survécu, murmura une deuxième ombre qui s'était détachée du groupe. Que fait-on maintenant que tu connait la nouvelle ?_

 _\- Rien, du moins pour l'instant. Nous allons nous contenter d'observer dans l'ombre et le moment venu..._

* * *

Quand je me reveillai, je me trouvais dans une chambre très spacieuse ; couchée sur un grand lit moelleux. J'étais un peu surélevée par un gros coussin. Ma tête tournait à une allure folle et tout mon corps me meurtrissait. J'étais beaucoup trop faible pour me relever et mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Je tendis ma main devant moi pour m'assurer que j'étais bien en vie. Je fus rassurée en sentant mes doigts se plier. J'avais un sentiment étrange que je n'arrivais pas m'expliquer, une sorte de crainte mélée à la sensation que quelqu'un que je connaissais était tout proche. Qui ? Je ne savais pas, ma mémoire me faisait défaut jusqu'à oublier mon propre nom. Ne pas se souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi important me laissait un sentiment de vide au fond de moi. Plein de choses que je savais importante avaient littéralement disparu de ma tête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, chassant au passage toute mes craintes, pour laisser entrer une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que moi. Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux courts aux grandes boucles qui lui recouvraient les oreilles. Elle n'était pas très grande et sans formes ; mais avec une jolie taille fine. Son visage d'ange s'éclaira quand elle s'aperçut que j'était réveillée.

\- Reiji, viens ! La fille a enfin ouvert les yeux !, cria-t-elle presque.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de mon lit pour poser un chiffon mouillé sur mon front. Peu après, un homme entra dans la chambre. Il était grand, avec des cheveux marron foncés. Son visage était très froid, surtout à cause de ses lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air stricte. Il m'observa quelques instants avec ses yeux rouges plissés derrière ses verres. Il tenait ce qui pourrait ressembler à un carnet médical dans sa main. Reiji, car je supposais que c'était lui, pris mon pouls au poignet qu'il nota sur son cahier, avant de me regarder.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je.

\- Sais-tu au moins d'où tu viens ?

Je secouai la tête, gênée. Il lâcha un soupir agacé, tout en prenant note.

\- Et pourquoi étais-tu dehors, sous la neige, quand on t'a trouvé ?

Je pâlis en me souvenant du froid et... de cet océan de ténèbres qui m'avait engloutit. Des tremblements me secouèrent. Tout était brouillon dans ma tête. Je fut de nouveau prise de panique et mon cœur s'affola. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps et ma respiration s'accéléra. Vif comme l'éclair, Reiji ouvrit un flacon au liquide violet et il fit couler la boisson dans ma gorge en collant sa bouche sur mes lèvres. Cette fois, la substance ne m'endormit pas mais elle me calma.

\- Repose-toi. Je repasserai plus tard ; dit-il avant de sortir, avec moi derrière, rouge de honte après ce qu'on pourrait appeler un baiser qui m'avais prise au dépourvu.

Je fixa quelques instant la porte où Reiji était passé. J'essayais de savoir pour quelle raison, rien qu'en évoquant _cette_ nuit où j'était dans la neige, j'avait une peur déraisonnée qui s'emparait de moi. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui c'était passé ; juste de cet endroit sombre et terrifiant dans lequel je me suis sentie si bien. La jeune fille qui était restée depuis le début s'assit à côté de moi. Elle finit par briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Tu sais, la nuit où les garçons t'ont trouvé, tu était sur le point de mourir de froid... D'ailleurs tu es morte dans les bras de Subaru...

\- Quoi ? -Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, pourtant j'étais alongée sur le lit et bien vivante ; néanmoins, quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

\- Heureusement, Reiji a réussit à te réanimer avec Subaru. Tu sais, j'ai eu très peur quand ils sont rentrés, un cadavre dans les bras. -Elle ria.- Au début, j'ai même cru que c'était eux qui t'avaient tué et... heu oublie ce que je viens de dire, je délire trop. Au fait, moi c'est Yui, Yui Komori. Enchantée !

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent depuis la première visite de Yui et je me remis vite en forme. Le seul problème était mes jambes : je n'arrivais plus à les bouger ; comme si elle ne répondaient plus aux ordre de mon cerveau. Alors, pendant ces longues journées, j'étais clouée au lit avec pour seule compagnie la jeune Komori (Yui) qui me parlait beaucoup des six frères Sakamaki qui habitaient ici. D'ailleurs, durant _cette_ nuit, deux d'entre eux m'avaient sauvé la vie. Elle me parla aussi de son père qui l'avait envoyé dans cette famille, de sa vie dans le manoir, toujours en restant assez vague. J'avais un drôle de sentiment quand elle m'en parlait, comme si elle me cachait quelque chose.

 _Je dois me faire des idées._

Puis vînt la visite quotidienne de Reiji. Il m'ausculta comme tout les jours en notant les informations dans son cahier. Je m'étais habituée à le voir venir pour me soigner. Il devait être un docteur très compétant pour que je me rétablisse si bien, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec lui ni de lui poser des question tellement il était distant avec moi. Quand il eut finit, il ferma bruyamment son cahier qu'il posa sur mon lit. Et, d'un coup, il retira la couette qui me recouvrais le corps. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson en sentant l'air froid s'infiltrer dans ma robe de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Arrives-tu à bouger tes jambes ?, me demanda-t-il froidement sans me regarder.

\- Non, lui répondis-je timidement.

\- Ferme tes yeux. Je vais te faire des piqûres dans tes jambes pour t'injecter un produit. Il te permettra de marcher comme avant. Ça ne doit pas être bien grave mais je préfère te traiter le plus tôt possible. Surtout, n'ouvre les yeux sous aucun prétexte, ordonna-t-il.

\- D'a...D'accord...

Je fermai docilement les yeux. Il valait sûrement mieux que je ne regarde pas l'aiguille rentrer dans ma peau. Je sentis quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer dans ma cuisse et aspirer du sang ; puis ressortir de ma peau. Il recommença plusieurs fois en descendant un peu plus bas sur ma jambe à chaque fois. La douleur que me procurait cette série de piqûre était des plus désagréable, surtout au niveau de la cuisse.

\- C'est bon. Essaye de les bouger maintenant, me demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut finit.

Sans trop y croire, j'essayai de plier ma jambe droite qui bougea comme par magie. Puis la gauche aussi, comme si mon sang s'était remis à circuler comme avant. Je le regardai plein de gratitude mais l'autre préféra m'ignorer avec dédain. Je ne prêtai pas attention à son attitude et je lui adressai enfin la parole, intimidée par sa sévérité.

\- Heu... Merci pour tout, articulai-je. De m'avoir sauvé et pour mes jambes.

Pour toutes réponses, il lâcha « Comment un être aussi faible que toi a pu survivre ?» et il sortit sans même me lancer un regard.

 _C'est quoi son problème ? Je l'ai remercié pourtant !_

Comme je n'avais plus envie de dormir et que je m'ennuyais, je me leva avec précaution et je marchai tant bien que mal à l'armoire au fond de la chambre pour enfiler un joli haut avec un jean. Je savais que ce n'était pas très malin d'utiliser mes jambes qui venaient tout juste d'être soignées mais je ne pouvais pas rester un instant de plus dans un lit. J'y étais beaucoup trop resté à mon goût.

J'arpentais les longs couloirs de ce manoir en quête de la cuisine pour combler mon ventre qui criait famine. J'avais du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Elles tremblaient, tant elles avaient perdu l'habitude de supporter mon poids. Elles n'avaient presque plus de force mais j'arrivais encore à les utiliser. Je longeai de grands couloirs luxueux. De magnifiques tapisseries recouvraient les murs, mettant ainsi en valeur les meubles aux finitions dorées qui s'appuyaient contre. Sur certains, était posés des vases qui me paraissaient très chers et sur d'autres reposaient des livres dont les pages avaient été cousues minutieusement avec un fil d'or. J'avais l'impression de visiter un musée tant il y avait d'objets de toute sorte, surtout très beaux. Le plus étonnant était qu'aucun cadre et pas une seule photo n'était accrochés sur les murs ou ne traînait quelque part. Je n'avais donc aucune information pour me faire une idée de la famille Sakamaki.  
A force de marcher, j'aperçus Yui au fond d'un couloir, plaquée contre le mur par un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge. Il avait son visage contre le cou de Yui, et celle-ci ne semblait pas détester ça. Comme ils devaient être en train de flirter, j'essaya de m'éclipser en silence, mais je fus bloquée par un garçon lui aussi aux cheveux rouges, mais mi-long et couverts par un chapeau noir. Il plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les miens. Il était très beau avec son visage aux trait parfait et son teint pâle qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir d'une extrême pureté d'esprit. Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard et, comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses, me fit tomber brusquement puis il m'immobilisa en plaquant son corps sur mon ventre. Il avait été malin car il avait bloqué mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête à l'aide d'une de ses mains. De cette façon, il pouvait être sûr de ne pas recevoir un coup de poing égaré.

\- Bah alors, que vois-je ? Une petite brebis égarée !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour faire un sourire malicieux et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il huma délicatement le parfum de mon cou et il y glissa sa langue. J'avais beau me débattre pour me débarrasser de ce pervers, je n'avais pas assez de force pour le repousser.

\- Arrête...

C'était un gémissement désespéré qui sortit de ma bouche. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi avec moi car, même s'il m'avait confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait du comprendre que je ne le connaissait pas puisque je me débattais.  
Comme si j'avais été entendue, Reiji arriva par derrière ; il attrapa l'homme sur moi et le jeta un peu plus loin.

\- Ne la touche pas, Laito, alors qu'elle est encore faible, grogna Reiji en foudroyant son frère du regard.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !, répliqua le dénommé Laito. Elle était perdue et je lui indiquait le chemin de sa chambre !

\- En te mettant sur elle ?

-Hé bien... Hé Hé !

Laito lâcha un rire gêné sous le regard glacial de son frère. Reiji m'attrapa brusquement le poignet et me tira jusqu'à ma chambre, où il me jeta sur le lit. Il avait l'air très énervé. D'ailleurs je fus surprise de voir quelqu'un d'habitude si calme s'énerver autant sur quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi est-tu sortie ?!, me demanda-t-il comme s'il voulait me tuer.

\- Je cherchais la cuisine car...

\- Es-tu stupide où le fais-tu exprès ? Tu ne bouge pas de ta chambre sans ma permission !

\- Mais j'avais faim et...

\- J'ai dit non ! Ton repas te serra apporté dans ta chambre ! D'ici là, tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger d' ici !

Je sentis la colère monter. Oui je lui étais vraiment très reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie mais je ne supportais pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Et moi qui voulais le remercier ! J'aurais mieux faire d'avoir la migraine que d'y avoir pensé.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ?, criai-je presque. Tu pense que je suis ton chien pour t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Jamais tu ne me donneras des ordres, c'est comprit ?! Si je veux sortir, je sortirais !

Ma colère disparut d'un coup quand le regard de Reiji changea. Il était hors de lui à un tel point que je tremblai en le regardant. J'avais raison d'avoir peur car il se jeta sur moi tel une bête enragée, sa main autour de mon cou. J'étais si terrifié que je ne pouvait même pas me débattre alors que sa main m'empêchait de respirer correctement.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?! Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?! -Il serra mon cou un peu plus fort- Si jamais tu t'avise te me désobéir, je ne me gênerais pas pour te tuer ! Après tout, sans moi tu ne serais plus parmi nous. Et puis si tu veux être un chien, je te considérerais comme tel.

Il me lança violemment par terre. J'avais la peur au ventre. Je n'arrivais plus à parler ni à le quitter des yeux. A ce moment là, je regretta pour la première fois ce que je venais de dire.

\- Tu as du cran pour répondre bêtement mais quand tu doit assumer tes dires et faire face à moi tu ne parle plus ?

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et je m'effondra en pleurs devant lui. Cependant, celui-ci ne sembla pas touché ; au contraire, ce spectacle avait plutôt l'air de l'agacer.

\- Arrête de pleurer, femme. Assume au lieu de faire ta victime, cria-t-il d'une voix perçante.

Je tressaillis quand il fit un pas vers moi. Malgré moi, une bribe de souvenir me traversa l'esprit pendant quelques secondes. Mais alors qu'il allait encore me crier dessus, une main lui attrapa son épaule pour le calmer.

\- Arrête Reiji. Tu ne dois pas lever la voix sur une femme...

* * *

 **Voilà fin du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review car ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne soirée ! :)**


	3. Les roses d'Ayato

**Coucou ! Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre : dites m'en des nouvelles en commentaires!  
Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir plus de suiveurs(euses) alors MERCI!**  
 **Si vous avez la moindre question concernant l'histoire, n'hésiter à me la poser et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre! Alors BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

\- Arrête Reiji. Tu ne dois pas lever la main sur une femme...

Je levai les yeux vers celui qui venait de me défendre. Il s'agissait de Subaru, mon second sauveur. Quand Reiji entendit la voix de son frère, son comportement changea radicalement. Il se calma d'un coup et il sortit en poussant un soupir dédaigneux. Le nouveau venu m'aida à me relever. Je m'empressa de sécher mes larmes pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être quelqu'un de faible à ses yeux.

\- Mer...Merci, bafouai-je.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Je me demandais s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de moi en posant cette question; mais il n'avait pas l'air de le faire exprès. Une fois debout, je pus enfin observer son visage. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ; tout chez lui était parfait en passant de ses yeux à sa bouche... tout ! C'est à ce moment que je compris le sens de l'expression "être beau comme un dieu" car elle coïncidait parfaitement au jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en signe de gêne alors que je le dévisageais.

\- Je t'ai dit merci parce que tu l'a empêché de me crier encore dessus... Et merci de m'avoir sauvé aussi !, m'exclamai-je avec un enthousiasme rare depuis mon réveil.

\- Tu peux marcher ?, me demanda-t-il comme pour fuir la conversation.

\- Oui !

\- Alors vas te coucher, dit-il froidement alors qu'il s'en allait.

\- D'accord...

Je l'observa de dos alors qu'il sortait. Il était vraiment très beau avec ses cheveux rosés qui volaient au rythme de ses pas. Je m'allongeai sous les draps en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt, quand Reiji m'avait demandé (si je pouvais appeler ça "demander") si je savais qui il était. Je me demanda alors qui étaient donc ces frères Sakamaki ?  
Plus important, je me concentra sur le morceau de souvenir qui m'était revenu. J'y avais vu un homme devant moi qui levait son poing pour me taper en criant (comme Reiji un peu plus tôt) et une femme qui se mit entre nous deux en lui suppliant d'arrêter car s'était leur fille : mais l'homme repoussa sa femme et ... Plus rien, je ne me souvenais pas de la suite ni des visages de ces deux personnes qui semblaient être mes parents. J'avais beau avoir toute la volonté du monde à me rappeler de ces gens et de la scène qui m'étais revenue, rien à faire, tout ce que j'obtins fus un mal de tête qui persista plusieurs heures.

* * *

Le soir même, repas fut apporté par Yui. Elle déposa le plateau sur mes genoux et elle s'assit en face de moi. Visiblement, quelque chose la préoccupait, donc je lui fit signe de me dire ce qui n'allait pas.

-J'ai appris pour la dispute entre toi et Reiji, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Ha ça, soupirai-je.

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle, Reiji n'en n'a pas l'air mais il s'inquiète pour toi... Il peut parfois paraître violent, mais il ne te fera jamais de mal. Au fond, il est assez gentil.

J'hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que je la croyais. J'avais sûrement eu tellement peur que je me suis imaginée des choses fausses. Je préféra changer de sujet.

\- Alors le garçon aux cheveux rouges est ton petit ami ?- cette question feignait l'ignorance car que je les avait très bien vu ensemble un peu plus tôt.

\- Quoi, Ayato ? -Son visage vira au rouge- Non! on est pas ensemble...

Je regarda dans son cou pour être sûre qu'Ayato lui avait bien fait un suçon dans le couloir. Il prouverait ainsi qu'Ayato avait des sentiments pour la jeune fille... Bingo ! Une légère partie de son cou était boursouflée et... J'hoqueta de surprise en voyant deux points rouge au centre de la rougeur. Yui colla immédiatement sa main dans son cou.

\- Désolée, je dois y aller !

Elle partit sans demander son reste. Elle était bizarre aujourd'hui. En y repensant, tout le monde ici avait une attitude étrange. J'avais comme l'impression qu'un lourd secret planait autour des Sakamaki et j'étais déterminée à le découvrir par mes propres moyens ! Mais pour l'heure, le mieux que j'avais à faire était de me reposer pour reprendre des forces.

* * *

Le lendemain, sans suivre les ordres de Seiji, je sortis dans le jardin pour admirer leur propriété. Un vent froid me fit frissonner : après tout, nous étions encore en hiver ! Je marcha un beau moment en flânant dans les allées, puis je m'arrêtai près d'un rosier dense parsemé de belles fleurs blanches. Elles dégageaient un doux parfum enivrant. Je soupira de bonheur.  
Ça faisait depuis tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de si belles fleurs !  
Tellement longtemps ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois ? Je n'en savais rien ; pourtant quelque chose en moi le disait. Je me pencha pour en cueillir une... Aïe ! Une épine s'enfonça dans ma chair. Je lâcha aussitôt la fleur.

\- Quelle idiote je fait, marmonnai-je.

\- Alors comme ça la belle idiote s'intéresse à ces roses ?

Je sursautai : ce n'était qu'Ayato. Il avait été tellement discret que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il me sourit tristement en attrapant la rose qui était tombée au sol.

\- Ces fleurs me rappellent beaucoup de souvenirs de ma mère. Ce sont les dernières fleurs qu'elle a vu avant de mourir...

\- Ha... Je suis désolée; je ne savais pas combien elles comptaient pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû en cueillir une...

\- Pas grave. Tu peux en cueillir autant que tu veux.

Au fond, je me sentais triste pour lui. Il me faisait croire que ces fleurs ne valaient rien à ses yeux alors qu'elles devaient avoir une grande valeur sentimentale, puisqu'elles lui rappelaient sa mère. Il regarda mon doigt.

\- Ho, mais tu t'es blessée ! Laisse moi te soigner.

\- Non pas besoin, ce n'est rien...

Il n'écouta pas ce que je lui disais. Il attrapa ma main et porta mon doigt à sa bouche. Je me sentis rougir. Pourquoi me faisait-il ça alors qu'il aimait Yui ; il lui avait même fait un suçon dans le cou ! Ou peut-être jouait-il simplement avec les sentiments de la blondinette comme il était en train de le faire avec moi. Je m'écarta de lui.

\- Arrête ça ! Sale pervers !

\- J'ai fait quoi de mal ?, me demanda-t-il avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu... Tu n'as pas la permission de mettre mon doigt dans ta bouche - si un jour j'avais su que je dirais quelque chose comme ça !

Ayato battit en retraire, du moins cette fois-ci. Plus il s'éloignait, plus je me détendit. Je ne supportait pas qu'il joue avec les sentiments de Yui ; même si je n'avais pas encore la certitude qu'il en avait vraiment pour elle. Au cas où, il valait mieux lui chasser tout espoir de sa tête comme j'aurais dû le faire avec son frère Laito.

\- J'aime les filles qui ont du caractère, chuchota une voix au creux de mon oreille.

Je tressaillis en reconnaissant la voix de Laito (tiens, quand on parle du loup ; dans ce cas quand on _pense_ au loup).  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'enfuir au fond du jardin, de peur qu'il recommence ce qu'il m'avait fait dans le couloir hier. Mais à quoi donc je pensais ? M'enfuir ainsi était le total contraire de ce que je voulais faire ! Maintenant, sans le faire exprès, j'avais ravivé ses espoir et voilà Laito qui me poursuivit en riant. Cet homme me donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Je voyais bien que celui-ci n'aurait aucun mal à me rattraper s'il s'y mettait sérieusement ;mais toute cette mascarade semblait le divertir plus qu'autre chose.  
Il attendit que j'entre dans un passage en pierre pour me renverser et se mettre sur moi (encore). Il me lécha doucement l'oreille ; ce qui me fit frissonner dégoût.

\- Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Il passa sa main sous mon haut et la remonta doucement le long de mon ventre. Je me sentis me raidir en devinant ses intentions futures. Au moment où il allait m'embrasser, je tourna la tête en me débattant.

\- Arrête ! Ne pose pas tes sales mains sur moi sale pervers !

\- J'aime voir cette expression sur le visage des femmes, soupira-t-il avec un sourire béat.

Il passa sa langue sur ma joues et descendit sur mon cou. Et, d'un coup sec; il déchira mon haut, exposant ma peau au jour. Je trembla en même temps de honte, de colère et de froid (car la température extérieure est très basse).

\- Impressionnant ! Ils sont beaucoup plus gros que ceux de bitch-san !, s'exclama-t-il admiratif.

\- Arrête, le suppliai-je tout en me débattant.

\- Laito. La fille ne veux pas alors laisse la. Trop bruyant.

Je remarqua alors un autre garçon allongé sur le banc, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il semblait dormir ; pourtant il avait demandé à son frère d'arrêter. Laito se leva et battit en retraite. Je me relevai au comble de la gêne ; d'une part à cause de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister et d'autre part à cause de ma tenue en lambeaux qui laissait entièrement voir mon soutient-gorge. Le jeune homme se leva et vînt me poser sa veste sur mes épaules sans ouvrir les yeux (il venait de gagner ma gratitude).

\- Heu merci... Au fait quel est ton nom ?

\- Shu.

\- Merci Shu.

\- Tu es une idiote pour te laisser faire, souffla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, me défendis-je, il est beaucoup trop fort par rapport à moi !

Shu ne m'avait même pas écouté. Les yeux fermé et la musique dans les oreilles, il s'était assoupit.

\- C'est sympa de se sentir écouter, marmonnai-je à moi même.

Même si je trouvais Shu sympa pour avoir stoppé son frère, son attitude passive m'agaçais beaucoup.  
Je me dirigeai doucement jusqu'à ma chambre ; sans savoir qui m'y attendait et je passai le seuil de la porte.

\- Où étais-tu passée ?

Je me figea sur place... C'était Reiji...

* * *

 _"Je vais les tuer" murmura quelqu'un dans l'ombre. Une aura malveillante l'entourait, il disparut sans un bruit dans la forêt._

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ; une review est la bienvenue : elle me donne envie de continuer à écrire l'histoire :)**


	4. Je reste au manoir!

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'intrigue de l'histoire va être lancée et que les "choses sérieuses" vont commencer au prochain chapitre je pense! :3**

 **N'hésitez pas à me suivre et à m'envoyer vos avis/questions et à mettre des review ! Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

\- Où étais-tu passée ?

Je me figeai sur place... C'était Reiji... Je me tournai lentement vers lui, tremblante.

-Où étais-tu passée ?, répéta-t-il. Tu es encore sortit sans ma permission ! Quand vas-tu enfin obéir ?

Il me balança le plateau où se trouvait mon repas dessus et partit, plus énervé que jamais. Je me le prit de plein fouet dans le ventre mais je ne broncha pas. Quelque instants plus tard, je sortis de ma torpeur, les larmes aux yeux. Je fis alors couler un bain chaud dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je restai appuyée sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que l'eau coulait. Ce doux son d'eau qui se déversait avait vraiment le don de m'apaiser. Mais alors que je coupais l'eau, quelqu'un me tira à l'intérieur de la baignoire qui était encore vide quelques secondes plus tôt. Je tombai lourdement dans l'eau en éclaboussant toute la salle de bain. Quand je releva la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

\- Shu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Je me sentis rougir quand je me rendis compte que je le gênais alors qu'il prenait son bain ; même s'il était habillé. L'eau s'infiltra dans mes vêtements qui s'alourdirent un peu. Ceux-ci me collaient à la peau, me donnant une sensation désagréable. J'essayai de me sortir de la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais ; même si je ne savais pas pourquoi il était dans ma baignoire, ni pourquoi il m'avait précipité dedans.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger, je vais partir et...

\- Déshabille-moi.

\- Pardon ?!, m'exclamai-je les joues brûlantes.

\- Si tu es là c'est pour me voir nu, non ?

\- Pas du tout, le contredis-je. J'ai fait couler ce bain pour me détendre parce que...

\- Parce que tu as eu peur ?, me demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Non, je... Enfin si...

Ma vue se brouilla de larmes alors que je repensais à Reiji qui m'avait envoyé le plateau dessus. Même après ce que m'avait dit Yui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être terrifiée par lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit encore énervé contre moi ? J'avais mal au cœur. Très mal, comme s'il se faisait écraser par un énorme poids. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes larmes de couler. Pour la première fois, Shu ouvrit les yeux pour me dévisager. Il avait de très beaux yeux bleu ciel et un regard tendre.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?, me demanda-t-il. Est-ce de ma faute ?

\- Ho Shu ! Tu n'y es pour rien...

Je me jetai dans ses bras en pleurs. Même si la situation était étrange et que n'importe quelle personne qui nous verrait ainsi dans la baignoire pourrait se faire des idées, je le serra fort contre moi. Geste inattendu : Shu me rendit mon étreinte jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Une fois mes larmes séchées, il me repoussa pour regarder mon visage. Il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de mon œil et il me fit un tendre sourire.

\- Ça va mieux ?, s'assura-t-il.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, lui répondis-je en essayant d'afficher un sourire joyeux.

Il me regarda quelques instants avec un air nouveau pour moi. On aurait dit de la pitié mêlée à de la compassion. Il se redressa en passant sa main derrière ma tête afin de la rapprocher de son visage. Il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une extrême douceur. Je fus d'abord surprise puis gênée ; mais ces sentiments s'estompèrent vite pour laisser place à un sentiment nouveau. Une chaleur étrange se répandit dans tout mon corps et mon cœur accéléra. L'espace d'un instant, je fus comme transporté dans les nuages. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour figer ce baiser à jamais. Encore un peu... Juste quelques secondes de plus...

Mais, quand je revins à la réalité, Shu avait disparut ; comme pour me faire croire que ce que je venais de vivre n'était qu'un rêve. Je passa mes doigts sur ma bouche en repensant à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je sortis de la salle de bain après m'être lavée puis séchée et j'enfila un joli pyjama en chantonnant. Je me sentais si légère à présent ! Et tout ça grâce à Shu ! Je me glissa sous les draps et je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais je n'oublierais cet instant.

* * *

 _J'étais seule dans la pénombre. Le bruit des villageois effrayés résonnait dans toutes les rues. Une odeur insupportable me faisait tourner la tête : l'odeur du sang... frais. Des cris de gens en colère et désespérés. Puis l'image de mon père, un couteau à la main qui s'avançait vers moi._

 _\- ...Monstre...Tu n'es qu'un montre !..._

 _Ma mère qui s'interpose et qui se fait poignarder par son mari dans une rage folle. Et ce regard... Un regard de bête enragée qui ne pense qu'à tuer et qui est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il se jeta sur moi avec la pointe du couteau dans ma direction dans un hurlement sourd._

 _\- Meurs ! Monstre !..._

* * *

Je poussa un cri de terreur en ouvrant les yeux. Mon sang battait fort contre mes tempes. Je mis quelques minute pour me calmer.

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve_ , me répétai-je.

Un horrible rêve dont je ne voulais plus jamais me souvenir. Il semblait si... réel. Comme si je me souvenais d'un moment vécu. Pour moi, cette scène demeurait encore un mystère. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne fit pas attention que quelqu'un m'observait dans l'ombre. Au fond de ma chambre, une planche grinça. Je sursauta quand j'aperçus une ombre se détacher des murs, juste à côté de mon armoire. Je ne la voyait pas très bien. Cette chose, ou plutôt cette personne avait vraiment l'air d'un fantôme ; ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon stress.

\- Qui... Qui es là ?

L'ombre s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle baigne dans un pâle rayon de lune qui s'infiltrait entre les volets clos de ma chambre. Je pus alors distinguer vaguement un enfant aux cheveux violets. Il avait un air sombre qui faisait froid dans le dos. Le nouveau venu pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux violets, soulignés par des cernes noires, luisaient dans la pénombre comme ceux d'un chat. Il tenait un ours en peluche entre ses mains; ce qui le rendait glauque.

-Tu...es...?

\- Regarde Teddy, le jolie humaine nous a parlé !

Il parlait à son ours en peluche comme si celui-ci était vivant. Il lui avait même donné un nom ! J'avala ma salive en me disant que s'était le spectre d'un enfant qui hantait cette demeure. La personne qui s'apparentait à une entité décida de prendre la parole pour se présenter.

\- Je suis Kanato et lui - il tendis son doudou- il s'appelle Teddy. C'est mon seul ami.

\- C'est... une peluche, répliquai-je mal à l'aise.

\- Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à Teddy ?, vociféra-t-il avec un regard des plus noirs.

\- Dé...Désolée... Je ne voulais pas blesser... Heu, "Teddy", me rattrapai-je tant bien que mal.

-C'est bon, annonça-t-il, Teddy te pardonne cette fois-ci. Mais il a dit que si tu recommençais, il t'arriverait malheur. ( _Ha d'accord ; c'est bon de savoir qu'une peluche va sûrement venir me tuer_ )

\- Et... Tu...habite ici ? ( _Ou plutôt hante-tu cet endroit_ )

\- Bien sûr ! Je vis ici avec mes frères !

C'est bon. Je soupira. Cet enfant était bien vivant et il devait être le dernier frère Sakamaki. Je les avais tous rencontré à présent : Reiji, Laito, Subaru, Ayato, Shu et Kanato. Six au total. Six mystérieux frères à vivre sous le même toit.

\- Enchantée !, m'exclamai-je rassurée. Je m'appelle... Je m'appelle... Je.. ne m'en souviens plus. ( _J'avais oublié ce détail ; quelle idiote je fais!_ )

\- Je sais, se contenta de répondre Kanato.

\- Et, pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? Tu m'a fichu une sacrée frousse tu sais ! J'ai cru que tu étais un fantôme !

\- Tu as crié dans ton sommeil.

-Ha oui ? - ça devait être pendant mon rêve.

\- Oui. J'ai cru qu'on te tuais et je suis venu. Ce n'est pas le cas il me semble. Donc je pars.

-Attends !

J'avais eu beau l'appeler, il venait de disparaître. Comment avait-il pu s'éclipser sans ouvrir la porte ? Traversait-il les murs comme un fantôme ?

 _Impossible. Je dois encore être endormie._

* * *

Je fus réveillée par les dernières lueurs de l'aube. La maison semblait calme. Les seuls oiseaux n'ayant pas migré piaillaient au rebord de ma fenêtre.

 _Tiens, quelqu'un a ouvert mes volets._

Alors que je m'habillais, un petit objet tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique. Je me penchai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une clé et une belle croix retenues par une chaîne en or. J'attrapai le pendentif pour le faire jouer entre mes doigts. Il me disait quelque chose. Machinalement, je posa ma main autour de mon cou comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Oui; j'avais la certitude qu'il m'appartenais. Je l'accrochai autour de ma nuque puis je le glissai sous mes vêtements. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette clé ?

Une image me traversa l'esprit : Un petit carnet fermé par un cadenas. C'était donc lui que ma clé pouvait ouvrir. Mais où le trouver ? Il fallait pour sûr que je retourne dans mon village natal afin de redécouvrir mon passé. Néanmoins, se souvenir de l'endroit où il se situait serait bien! Ce carnet; plutôt ce journal intime, je savais au fond de moi qu'il contenait quelque chose de très important.

Je me dirigeai le long des couloirs en suivant la bonne odeur qui devait se dégageait de la cuisine. C'était Yui qui préparait le repas. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle me salua gaiement.

-Salut!

\- Bonjour. - Je m'approcha d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle préparait : un repas à l'anglaise. - Ouah ! Je ne savais pas que savais cuisiner ce genre de chose !, m'exclamai-je.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a apprit; dit-elle, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Mais vu que j'étais la seule fille ici, savoir cuisiner m'a bien servit !

-Je comprends. Au fait, où sont les garçons ?

\- Normalement à cette heure il doivent dormir mais ils vont faire l'effort de partager le petit-déjeuner avec nous.

\- Je vois. -Je remarqua alors les cernes sous ses yeux.- Tu as l'air fatiguée, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, affirma-t-elle. Je dormirais après. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'aller en cour la nuit.

\- La nuit ?!, m'exclamai-je choquée. Tu veux dire que chaque nuit, au lieu de dormir, tu travailles ?

\- Oui. Tout comme les garçons.

\- Tu m'étonne que la maison était aussi calme !

-Le repas arrive ?, fit une voix dans la salle à manger.

\- J'ai faim !, s'exclama une autre.

\- Dépêchez, je veux dormir, marmonna une troisième.

\- J'arrive, annonça Yui. Je viens de finir ! Viens, aide-moi.

Je l'aidai à porter les plats sur la table. Visiblement, tous les frères avaient prit place. Je m'assis entre Yui et Laito puisque s'était la seule place de libre. Tout avait l'air si bon ! Le repas se passa en silence. Je me sentais mal à l'aise en sentant tous les regards posés sur moi. De plus, je ne savais pas quels couverts utiliser tellement il y en avait. A la fin du repas, Yui se leva et débarrassa la table mais quand je voulus l'aider, Laito m'attrapa le bras pour que je reste assise. Avec un regard de Reiji en direction de Yui, la blondinette comprit qu'elle devait s'éclipser de la pièce. Ce fut Reiji qui prit la parole :

\- Très bien commençons. Jeune fille, que prévois-tu de faire dans les jours à venir ?, m'interrogea l'ainé sous les yeux brûlants des autres garçons.

\- Dans les jours à venir... Je pense que je vais visiter les jardins et...

\- Je me suis mal fait comprendre, me coupa-t-il. Que vas-tu faire quand tu devra quitter cet endroit ?

Des murmures réprobateurs accompagnèrent cette question, qui d'ailleurs m'avait prise de court. J'avais déjà réfléchit à ce que je ferais après mais avec mes souvenirs aussi flous, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

\- Pour être franche, je ne sais pas, avouai-je la tête basse. J'ai déjà pensé à trouver du travail dans une ville ainsi qu'un logement modeste; cependant, je n'ai aucun papier et je risque d'avoir beaucoup de difficultés à vivre dehors. Donc le meilleur choix que j'ai c'est...

\- De rester vivre ici, compléta Reiji qui avait entrecroisé ses doigts devant sa bouche.

\- Oui... Enfin je ne veux pas m'incruster ! Si je vous gêne, dites le moi et je partirai.

\- C'est d'accord. Tu peux rester vivre ici.

\- C'est vrai ? Super !

\- Cependant, tu peux concevoir que rester ici ne sera pas gratuit, ajouta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Avant tout, je vais poser les conditions pour lesquelles nous nous sommes mis d'accord. ( _Quoi? Ils avaient déjà discuté de ça avant même que je donne ma réponse!_ ) Durant six jour, tu devras obéir à chacun de nous une journée entière ; et ce, chaque mois.

-Très bien, acquiesçai-je après y avoir un peu réfléchit. Seulement, je veux que vous m'assuriez que vous ne ferez rien de déplacé durant ces journées. - Mes pensées étaient adressées à Laito qui sourit innocemment devant mon regard foudroyant. Au fond leur obéir jusqu'à ce que mes souvenir me reviennent me semblais être le meilleur choix, alors je n'avais pas à me plaindre

\- Il en va de soit, conclut l'aîné. Tu commencera le mois prochain.

* * *

Alors que je me promenais dans le jardin pour admirer les fleurs, j'aperçus un homme qui m'épiait au loin. Mon cœur s'emballa juste en croisant son regard. Je ne le voyais pas distinctement mais il me sembla qu'il me regardait avec tristesse. Mais quand je l'appelai, il disparut dans l'ombre d'un arbre pour ne plus réapparaître. Peu de temps après, Les six frères accoururent.

\- Où est passé l'intrus ?, me demanda Subaru, visiblement inquiet.

\- Hein ? Ha... Je ne sais pas. Vous ne me croirez pas mais il vient de disparaître.

Je lâchai un petit rire mal à l'aise quand les Sakamaki me dévisagèrent. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de dire ce genre de chose sinon ils allaient me prendre pour une folle. J'avais du rêver en voyant cet homme ou bien... Quelque chose clochait et puis, comment tout les six avaient su qu'il y avait quelqu'un ? Je les regarda rentrer au manoir, se murmurant des choses entre eux. Que se passait-il ? Et qui était cet homme qui les inquiétait ?  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'endroit où cet homme mystérieux avait disparut. Au fond de moi, je sentais que les ennuis allaient très vite arriver et que cet homme allait en être la cause.

 _Qui peut-il être ?_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Un review n'est jamais de trop :)**


	5. Ceci n'est pas une suite

_**Bonjour tous le monde ^^ Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps (faut dire que j'avais abandonné mon compte depuis longtemps). Et ya quelques jour, je suis retombée ici par hasard. J'ai vraiment été contente qu'il y ai autant de personnes a avoir lu mon histoire, commenté et à s'être abonné à moi.**_

 _ **Donc, pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, si je continue mon histoire, je le ferais via wattpad (sous le nom de minimiaune aussi si ça vous interresse). La suite n'est cependant pas pour tout de suite car j'écris actuellement une fiction de L'attaque Des Titans, mais je compte bien achever l'histoire un jour, alors allez sur wattpad pour vous tenir informés ^^**_

 _ **Encore merci à vous tous ^^**_


End file.
